User blog:123chaseyoung/Cole MacGrath vs Agent (Crackdown)
Cole MacGrath electricity-powered superhero of Empire City! vs The Agent genetically enhanced power armored enforcer of Pacific City! Two console exclusive warriors... Two sandbox genre superheroes...Only one can be crowned... the Deadliest Warrior! Let's evaluate each warrior Cole MacGrath Cole MacGrath was a simple bike messenger who was delivering a package for someone to somewhere in the Historic District of Empire City. In the midst of his delivery however, his package exploded, destroying half the city and killing thousands. However, this event resulted in Cole gaining the power of Electrokinesis. Powers Electrokinesis is Cole MacGrath's primary ability, gained after the Blast. It gave him powers through the neuro-electric energy of others. With Electrokinesis, Cole is able to channel electricity in and out of his body, which Cole makes use of both as a weapon, and as his way of recovering from injuries. His other powers includes: * Static Thrusters * Blasts * Ionic Vortex * Car Jump * Lightning Thether * Lightning Hook * Pyrokinesis (Firebird Strike, Nightmare Blast) * Cryokinesis (Ice Launch, Ionic Freeze, Frost Shield) Agent The Agents have The Agency's best equipment at hand in their fight against crime in Pacific City. Being enhanced, Agents are physically stronger and faster than normal human beings. They can resist far more damages that can instantly kill ordinary humans, and can heal from these at a very fast rate. They can jump over tall buildings in one bound and has very fast reaction time. They are equipped with vast arsenal of weaponry, armor, vehicles and training. Skills Aside from the firearms and armor, the Agent has superhuman skills that amplifies by experience. This includes Strength, Speed, Driving, Explosives, Firearms. Armor is also upgraded every time a skill is leveled up. Strength allows the Agent to pick up and hurl heavy objects like tanks and his melee is more powerful allowing him to punch or kick enemies several feet away. Speed allows him to run as fast as racing cars and leap tall buildings in a single bound. Other weapons used by the Agent: * Mass Driver * Ultra Shotgun * UV shotgun * Stickler grenade * Portable Launch Pad * Other Cell Weapons Weapons Melee: Edge: Agent The Amp is too short and is too weak to go up against the Agent's armor while the Agent can disarm Cole and can rip him apart with his strength. Short Range: Edge: Cole Lightning Bolt may have weaker damage but it has ferocious rate of fire and accuracy. Mid Range: Edge: Agent Kinetic Pulse is slow to pull off, the Turret gun is more lethal as it carries more ammo and has powerful firepower and rate of fire Long Range: Edge: Agent While the Ionic Storm is more devastating, it lacks range. The Flocket Gun has a faster continous rate of fire and long range. Explosives: Edge: Cole Both weapons do and performs the same thing, the shock grenade offers more options Special Edge: Agent While the Bio Leech gives Cole a boost, it is slow and makes him vulnerable, while the Harpoon is long range and is more accurate. Shields Edge: Agent The armor outclasses Cole's wall. It is virtually indestructable and is an insulator so Cole's electric powers would have reduced effectiveness. It also has a motion detector and a lock on system. Weaknesses Read this before voting * Batltle takes place in Infamous 2 and Crackdown 2. Cole in this battle will be Good Karma Cole, and the Agent is not allowed to use vehicles. The Final Battle " Listen Agent. You're target is Cole MacGrath. A man with unknown powers that may be a threat to our dear Pacific City. You're job is to to contain him. But be careful. His powers interests the Agency and he may be of great assets. Bring him alive as much as you can. Now GO!" The Agent jumps from the top of the final beacon and lands fist down on the street pavement. Meanwhile, Cole MacGrath is walking down towards his path. "Zeke. I'm already at my destination, and yes I know we are to look for that...what was her name? Ah yes, that scientist Dr. Catalina that may know about us conduits. No sign of her yet. But will proceed and wish me luck." As Cole puts down his communicator, the Agent sees him and rushes with his assault rifle blazing. Cole suprised, creates a polarity wall that blocked the incoming fire. The Agent jumps and prepares to punch him to the ground,but Cole sommersaults and lands behind the Agent. Cole touches the assault rifle and it exploded. Agent then roundhouse kicks Cole that sends him feet away. Cole gets up and jumps on top of a building. The Agent pursues, but as he he lands on it, Cole sends a barrage of bolts at him, sending him back to the street. Cole releases a grenade and throws it at the Agent, but the Agent was unharmed by the attack. Grabbing his Flocket gun, he sends rockets towards Cole. Cole dodges, and manages to swipe back a rocket that hits the Agent, but one rocket hits Cole and he slams back to the highway. Agent continues his barrages of rockets, and hits Cole simultaneously, but Cole manages to lif himself up with thrusters, and slams the Agent with his Firebirds, before Cole throws a grenade that exploded. Seeing the remains of the ruble, Cole thinking that he won, turns his back. But the Agent jumps up from nowhere, and hits Cole several times with a turret machine gun. Cole was bleeding, but he manages to create a polarity wall. The Agent throws a quacker which exploded on Cole's feet. Bruised, Cole gets up with rage. He picks upseveral cars usng his kinetic and throws it at the Agent, but before the Agent can dodge, Cole summons a huge Ionic storm, that hits the Agent and the cars, resulting in a huge explosion. Cole then summons a vortex that picked up the remains, before using nghtmare blasts that destroyed half of the highway. But then suddenly, to his suprise, the Agent came out still alive. Cole tries to send a bolt, but he is already ran out of electricity. Pissed, he attacks the Agent with his amp. But the Agent suddenly shows his harpoon gun and fired three harpoons, hitting Cole in the crotch, chest, and head, before it pins Cole on a car. Cole attemps to get the harpoons out, but gasps his last breath and dies. The Agent approaches the dead body. "Dammit Agent! You were supposed to catch him alive!" The Agent then searches the corpse's pockets, and sees a list of ever known Conduits in the world. "Well, I suppose that list may make up for our lost. Go find the other superhumans, and next time, FOLLOW. MY. ORDERS!" The Agent walks away. He throws a quacker at Cole's dead body and it exploded like firecrackers behind the Agent's back. The Winner: Agent Expert's Opinion Cole may have an advantage becasue of his Conduit powers, but those were proven useless against the Agent's armor which was insulated and fireproof. The only attacks Cole had that affected greatly where the Ionic Vortex and Storm. The Agent was also fast and agile enough to dodge many of Cole's powerful attacks. In addition, The Agent was more skilled, and better trained than Cole. The Agent's durability allows him to survive long enough for Cole to exhaust his powers and to finish the conduit. Category:Blog posts